Solarestro the Cosmic
Path of the Demonhog OverDrive Saga: During the events, incurring while Mephiles the Dark plagued Sonic and his allies a strange parodox occured. As Mephiles was a being of dark, balance was needed and thus the birth of Memphis was contrived. Albeit being late to the fray Memphis the Light has no memory or recollection of the purpose that he has in this new thing called life. Key characters met: Coming soon: Family gathering Saga: ﻿This chapter brought Memphis to meet his younger sister destiney, and with the adventure that the two shared they gained an additional brother called Matthias from the dark creator. Mephiles also made himself known to Memphis and reminded Memphis just who he was and what his place is in the world. Key characters met: Coming soon: A Demon's Birth Saga: Memphis has been injected with Mephile's DNA and power and has now become a demon due to that fact. It took Memphis a bit but with the help of his younger brother's dark side he was able to take control of his new power's. Now he fights with new abilites and old and has become a corrupted version of light and darkness. Key characters met: Coming soon: Vampire cronics saga: In Memphis' attempt to find his darker counterpart of a brother the weakened hedgehog bumped into a strange hedgehog and succucat. their names were Renee and Kuru. Much to Memphis' surprise they would be the ones to help Memphis control his darker power and even darker past. This saga revealed the shining demonhog's love interest in the two girls and a past as it was told by the view of past reincarnations of him. After the time spent together the vampire hedgehog Renee and Memphis plus Kuru together went their seperate paths. If the vampire hedgehog and the shining demonhog are to meet again can only be told with time. D-Trigger Unleashed Saga: After disappearing from the world for unknown reasons the demonhog had finally returned from his mysterious travels. Baring a holy lock and new looks that signified the mastery of his new dark powers. Memphis revealed to his brother and sister that he set out on a journey with Mephiles to train the new demonic powers. Why Mephiles aided his lighter counterpart of a brother is still unreveiled by Memphis. With the training done Memphis has obtained a demonic ascended mix of light and dark powers and as such is able to acheive a new form which is simple labeled the Demon Memphis. The holy lock that Memphis now wears limits the amount of demonic aura that Memphis emits. Key characters met: Coming soon: Black Blood Sub-Saga: The witch-cat Medusa has always had her eyes keened on the Shining Demonhog and when she heard that he had returned from his mysterious disappearance she could not pass up the chance to collect data. Medusa caught Memphis off guard with one of her snakes and bit into him injecting some of her black blood into him. After a brief and weird romantic encounter the witch cat retreated. Leaving her new test subject and personal lover to yield her data. Key characters meet: Coming soon: Phazon Saga: Memphis was not really in this saga but suffered many losses in it. He lost his dear brother Matthias who had been transformed into Cor. Also Memphis had suffered the injury of many friends at the hands of Cor. Not even Destiney was exempt from the war to come. All the while Memphis was off training again, trying to master the new black blood powers. Fading Light Saga (RP): The black blood may have heightened Memphis' demonic powers and prowess but it has also been acting as a poison to him. Medusa through a mental contact appeared in front of Memphis belittleing her personal test subject and lover. After some quick remarks the witch cat left Memphis to think of his final actions needed. His final decision was this: I may fade, but I will go down with a fight! With this Memphis set off in his weakened state to face the corrupted one and reclaim all the things he had lost from him. With a rag tag team of heroes Memphis and company had to face obstacles but in the end Memphis absorbing the light of the heroes prevailed and took down the Corrupted one. Yet he still faded away leaving behind ten feather fragments, one Annamaria the wolf found and kept. Also leaving behind a beautiful hedgehog in dismay. Her name was Selenia and her road with the shining demonhog had just begun. Key characters met: Coming soon: The Demonhog's Legacy Saga: When Memphis faded away a strange entity called out to him saying that she is sorry for what she must do to him and that "You will be a child once again." In a bright blinding flash Memphis disappeared and two new young hedgehogs, each bearing the eye of Memphis in alternate eyes were born. There name was Angeloz and Angelaz the Light. They set off to explore the new world with an innocent and youthful demeanor, searching for a place in the world. As the two angels of Memphis came about the feather fragments having been activated by the feather fragment of life took their own mobian shape and became known as the feather children. These feather children each take a fragment of Memphis' personality and become molded into what that personality is. They are each legitly the son or daughter of Memphis, with the exception of Angeloz and Angelaz who are Memphis split in half himself. So the legacy of Memphis was born and so it continues on through the new comers to the world. Key characters met: Coming soon: Light Renewed Saga: A strange pink hedgehog with radiant angel wings was first introduced flying high in the sky. Her purpose first unknown she began to extract and collect the ten feather fragments from the feather children. No harm was brought about by this and when all ten were finally assembled she poured her energy into the feathers to bring back the shining demonhog. Confused and lost in the sky Memphis ask who she was. She replied "I am Ikaros class pet Angeloid and you are my master." Holding onto her master she completed a bonding synapse that created a chain to Memphis arm which connected to Ikaros' neck brace. Even more confused Memphis asked to see his family and Ikaros simple replied "Hai master." After finding all of his old friends and allies Memphis had begun a new life. He continues to fight evil alongside his counterparts Angeloz and Angelaz plus with his feather children. Key characters met: Coming soon: Radiant Love Saga: Finding a sleeping Selenia he awoke her with a startle. Selenia disbelieving that it was Memphis asked if it was truly him? Memphis with a grin and a thumbs up said "The one and only." Overjoyed Selenia gave Memphis a tight hug which caused Memphis to blush and become nervous a tad bit for he has not felt the touch of a woman for a long time. Memphis was even more surprised when he recieved strange feelings for the beautiful hedgehog. He made this known to Selenia and she asked in responce if it could be similar to the feelings of love? Memphis simple replied yes and much to his surprise recieved a longing and passionate kiss from the female beauty. Though some confusing times were brought about Memphis and Selenia finally became an official power couple. Dedicating their strength to protect the love and bond that they share. Memphis found that he can love again if it was with her and Selenia found that she can move on to a brighter future if it was with him. This just further fortifies their will to protect each other and they have yet to falter. Birth of Solarectro When Zenix had a fateful encounter with his uncle Delphinus the Mephiles (who just happened to be Moonwatch infused with Mephiles), he witnessed his uncle going down in pain and in responce sent out an immediate alarm to Memphis. After some time and Delphinus getting back on his feet did Memphis finally make his appearance with his excuse that he was "Taking in the nature". Memphis then told Zenix to run off and collect his bounty while the two talked about pressing matters. Memphis knew that Memphis was inhabiting Moonwatch and this clearly infuriated him after Mephiles forced Memphis to become Memphilmes the Corrupt when Mephiles forcefully infused himself into Memphis. No matter how angered Memphis became at the situation he always thought of his brother Moonwatch and his waning life energy. When Mephiles pointed out that he has changed and that he infused himself to a willing Moonwatch to save him. He then went to further explain that he wants all three to be infused so that they can provide a greater energy. Memphis thought about this and while rejecting the offer at first came to the conclusion that if he is able to provide more energy for all three, he can b﻿ring his brother's waning life force back to normal. So after some more coaxing from Mephiles, Memphis agreed but under two condition. The first being that Memphis would have full control of the physical body and retain all of his memories. The second condition was that if Moonwatch gained enough life energy and wanted to split himself apart from the three he can do so and live out his own life. Mephiles agreed and the two fused together creating a combination of Memphis, Mephiles and Moonwatch. Memphis dubbed the new body Solarestro the Cosmic. Personality *Since there are three inhabiting the one body (Memphis being the dominant one) Memphis can switch out with his two brothers and use their personalities and ideas to change the course of a battle. Memphis: Memphis is now cold, calm and distant but he is still an overall nice guy to be around. He will put another one's well being over his own self and will follow his morals till the end. Memphis has been around long enough to see the good and evil in people and has learned to use it to his benefit. For this reason he can be perceived as cruel and indecent but don't let that fool you he can be a real nice guy to you if you treat him right. When in battle Memphis' becomes a fierce combatant, being sly, calculative and strategic. He is known to be a thinker while in the midst of fights coming up with hundreds of plans and executing them all in a matter of seconds. He is the kind of guy you want to make friends with and will never be let down by the fact that he has your back, that is if you can make friends with him. Mephiles: Dark, Sadistic and takes utter pleasure in destroying his opponent. When Mephiles personality takes action he does not care who stands in his way so long as the target of Solarestro is destroyed. If Memphis is suffering through a massively traumatic experience in battle Mephiles will forcefully take over and attempt to kill the person who is causing Memphis pain. He loves to put his power and skills straight out into battle and as such does not think like Memphis, leading him to be more of the tank. Moonwatch: Relationships 'Leon:' A strange person Memphis had encountered on his exploration of the new world he found himself stranded in. He first met this strange being dancing for the people in emerldville, Memphis first thought of this as a strange new battle craze. Their first meeting was an unusual one and a painful one when Memphis attempted to dance. Memphis now sees Leon as a strange acquaintance and presumable a first ally... his first in his journey for purpose. Trin the Cat : The second person that Memphis has met up in his exploration. He finds her to be an interesting find, her choices and paths lead her to due immoral actions for a moral cause. Due to her clingy personality towards him, he is beginning to show signs of affection over her. Always putting her over anybody and defending her actions, no matter who the person accusing her. One could even say that they are meant for each other. 'Dalton the Cat: ' A Mysterious young cat that came across Memphis and Trin as they were about to depart from the dimension. He has purple markings that have the ability to take control of his body and perform attacks which can render one Paralyzed or worse dead. Memphis has taken it upon himself to train the young cat and hopefully uncover the mysteries behind his powers. He considers him a son and will do anything to protect him even if it puts his life at risk. 'Genix the Hedgehog: ' After Memphis defended Genix from thugs, Genix proclaimed himself as an apprentice to Memphis. Much to his disdain Genix persisted until he agreed. But as of now he sees that he made the right choice in gaining this little Hedgehog as an ally and a friend. He has yet to let Memphis down and has and succeeded in passing all of his criterias. 'Gold The Hedgehog:' After their encounter and close calls together, Memphis has begun to have feelings for the girl hedgehog. He has the urges to defend her from any threat and he doesn't understand why. The fact is he hasn't had a chance to explore feelings with other girls besides Trin and he is confused by the feelings he has for Gold even though the meeting was a short one. After spending more time together Memphis feelings developed into a loving feeling whenever Gold is around, although he would never admit it feeling as if it would make him vulnerable. After a moment of uncertainty he made it his mission to find the girl hedgehog and tell her his feelings. After finally catching up with her he had a moment of hesitation but with Gold's silly comment being enough to make him swallow his pride he confessed to her his love, and after a little prodding by Memphis the feeling was returned. The two are now boyfriend and girlfriend and they are a force you don't want to mess with. 'Matthias the Shining Darkness:' Matthias is officialy Memphis' younger brother. After he was created by Darkrai out of Memphis' and Mephiles DNA he was handed to the care of Memphis. It took Memphis a while to get used to the older brother role and his younger brother's quirks. But after a while Memphis has come to love him as a brother would and should. He will protect his new family member with all he has so don't mess with him. 'Destiney the Hedgehog:' It took Memphis a while but he discovered that Destiney is his youngest sister. Marked with the DNA of Shadow and Mephiles she has many interesting powers amplified due to the fact that she is a living chaos emerald. With that fact many people come after her but to their disdain Memphis is now watching over her with brotherly affection. She used to wander around aimlessly but has now been housed by Memphis in club Rave. She has a place in Memphis's heart now so if someone was to cause harm to her they better be ready for big brother. 'Mephiles the Dark:' Memphis hates his twin with all his guts simple due to the fact that he is his polar opposite and enjoys dark tastes. Memphis knows that Mephiles is stronger in some aspects but Memphis has always won his fights with him due to Mephiles lack of battle strategy. The only way he has won in the past was by cheating and even then he barely wins. Mephiles for an unknown reason injected his power and dna into Memphis, the reason remains a mystery. 'Renegade the Morphhog:' Memphis had a quick meeting with the strange being but was quickly impressed with his will to help out a stranger Memphis now views him as a friend. 'Nova the Wolf:' He has had a sparratic relationship meeting her here and there but all the while getting a dose of her feminem charm, He has begun to have feelings for her and wants to explore them but he first wants to prove to himself that he is strong enough for her. He bickers with scream now sharing a interest in Nova. 'Darkness "Nightwhatch" the hedgehog:' His first encounter with him was a rough one fearing that he was following his evil twins foot steps. But he soon found out that his little brother had in fact a good heart and Memphis officialy accepted him as a brother with a punch to his guts. He loves him now as a brother and will do the same to protect him as he would his other two younger siblings. 'Lightning "Selenia" Blisslight ' Both met in Roleplay:Club Rouge. Selenia thought that Memphis was a villain, mostly because of Moonwatch being her enemy at the time. She was proved wrong, and decided to become his friend. The two had many adventures together, yet they didn't actually speak as much to another. Until in Roleplay:Fading Light..., Selenia was the closest one to his side, protecting him and caring for him then anyone else. As soon as Memphis finally faded, She never forgot about him since. Waiting for his return someday. Until, out of nowhere, Memphis appeared in front of a sleeping Selenia under a tree, surprising her and making her jump. Selenia then realized who it was, and quickly gave him a hug. Memphis blushingly comforted her, telling her he won't ever leave her. Once both became united and spent time talking about what happened while he was gone, the two suddenly began to fall in love with each other. Memphis asking her what the feeling was, while Selenia told him it was Love. He haven't felt it in a while, but he said that he felt weird but liked it. Selenia then shushed him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Memphis surprised, he enjoyed and thought that there was another chance for love. After that day, Selenia was wondering if Memphis was okay, finding him under a tree, happily playing his violin. She then sat next to him, watching and listening to his music, until out of nowhere she said I love you. this made memphis happy, giving her a romantic kiss. Now both spend most time with each other, as a couple. See Memphia for the full romantic story. Rosario Cross' fanfics Renée the Hedgehog: Memphis Had a quick encounter with both version's of the girl. Although freaked out he has developed a quick crush on both version's and will do whatever it takes to protect her even if it is sometimes from herself. He see's Outer Renee as a cute and perky girl whom is easy to like and in his case like alot, and he sees outer Renee as a challenge in both fighting against and caring for. He is confused on why the quick liking he has developed for both of them but he has never felt emotions like these. Nor had to fight the girl he likes, surprises come in the most interesting of places. Kuru the Succucat: Meeting this strange being was an encounter that Memphis is one that he is not likely to forget. After defending her from a group of men the seductive girl grew a major crush on him and whenever she has the chance tries to make Memphis her chosen one. Memphis does have feelings for her as well but now he is confused by his feelings for Renee and Kuru, much to Kuru's distaste. (Prone to change once Twilight acadamy Rp begins) Quotes Game quotes: S-Rank: Was there any doubt hmmph. A-Rank: They moved way to slow. B-Rank: Good but not perfect. C-Rack: Average. D-Rank: Maybe I should be more serious next time. E-Rank: Disgusting Memphis: Let me introduce myself. I am Memphis, Memphis the Light. Memphis: Are you sure dancing is not the same as battling, they hurt just the same. Memphis: What a strange world... Memphis: Trin... that's a little to close... hey that doesn't mean closer!? Memphis: Are all creatures here this clingy? Fanfic and Rp appearances Memphis' fanfics Fan Sonic heroes- Team Chaonic Fan Sonic Colors- Main Character OverDrive Chronicles- Work in progress Memphis' future (what if) fanfics None have been completed yet Rosario cross' fanfics Apocalypse Dawn- Weak Main protagonist Twilight acadamy- Human student in a monster school Missions Completed Fan Sonic Heroes- Stole data disk, Person to recieve pending. Fan Sonic Colors- MMM Data disk retrieved, properties unknown. Next Mission Priorities *Retrieve Matthias and stop the Great Purge from occuring *Finish setting up the Ascended Guardians *Stop Medusa and her experiments *Settle down once it is all over OverDrive Chronicles Memphis is slated to appear as my lead male Protagonist in my upcoming fanfic. GX Gene The GX Gene is a mysterious strand of DNA that was introduced at the same time that Memphis made his appearance in the new world. It is unknown how one contracts the gene but there is one thing known about it. The gene allows users to get into contact with their natural element and use it to power up their moves. The new form has been dubbed OverDrive and allows the user to become a new type of super. OverDrive System The ODS allows one to enter OD Mode with this the user gains powers based on their core element and the forms vary between people so there are never any two forms alike. OD Mode allows one to reach super powered preportions and the ODS is a guide line on how to not abuse the system. The ODS is crucial for if one abuses the OD Mode the abuser will suffer consequences based on how they abused it, not by others per say but from the OD itself. Guidelines *One can only stay In OverDrive Mode for 3 minutes. *OverDrive Mode must be recharged to a minimum of 30 minutes. *Power may vary based on use EX: the more one uses it consequtively the weaker it gets. *One OverDrive user may give their unused OD energy to one person per day. *Systhesizing or forcefully obtaining OverDrive Mode may lead to a Comatose state or death *One cannot be forced out of OD Mode and may exceed the time limit but will feel the negative effects on their body regardless of form *Rules are rendered null and void if one is to achieve Perfect OverDrive Mode Penalties for breaking rules *One will begin to lose sensation of body and will numb to an irrisponsive state for every minute exceeded the requirement. *Death may assume one if abused for more than 30 minutes. *One may enter a comatose state if abused for more than 20 minutes. *One may assume a berserker rage attacking friend or foe if abused for more than 10 minutes. *OD Mode will gradually weaken if time is exceeded (Null for beserker mode but will still be weaker). Known users Memphis the Light Trin the Cat Genix the Hedgehog Gold The Hedgehog Matthias the Shining Darkness Mordrid the Dark Sun Phaaze Matthias Abilities Brilliant Chaos Skill Set: Memphis uses his natural element of light and the aura's dark to augment his power. *'Corrupted Barrage: '''After witnessing his younger brother doing his Shining Barrage Memphis took the time to practice to make his own version. He found with his strength and stamina he can do one at 200 MPH and inflict heavy damage rapidly, he uses it sparringly because it comsumes a lot of energy. *'Corrupted Blast: An elemental augmented version of Chaos Blast much more powerful due to it's blinding properties consumes massive amount of energy to use it. *'Corrupted Wave: '''A sub genre of Corrupted Blast it is amplified and fired in the front of Memphis with devestating power do to it being more concentrated. *'Corrupted Control: 'Memphis' version of chaos control augmented with his element so that it may by his choicing temporarily blind an enemy acting as a smokescreen. *'Corrupted Mirage: 'Memphis can create before and after images of himself with light, so that it may confuse his opponent. Usage depends on battle requirements. *'Corrupted Bullet: 'Produces Heated light projectiles from his hands. The accuracy, radius and range depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Mortar: A modified Corrupted Bullet which is shot into the air and is allowed to multiply in numbers and hail on it's target with blinding speed. *'Corrupted Sticky Bomb:' A modified Corrupted Bullet which is not shot but saved in Memphis's hand, He closes in on his target to stick them unknowly with it. After it leaves Memphis's hand does it become active and takes about 5 seconds to detonate. He is known to stick his target with 5 at a time to insure maximum damage. *'Corrupted Blade: '''Produces Heated light blades from his hands. The power, size and duration depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Javelin: Produces Heated light Javelins from his hands. The power, size and amount depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Corruption: '''Memphis Corrupts the amount of light that his opponents can see blinding them for a minumum of 30 min. Used for escape and can only be used once per day due to high energy consumption *'Corrupted Suspension: 'Memphis may use this power on himself or on another, to allow them to temporarly levitate. The duration depends on energy used and how many people he used it on. *'Corrupted OverDrive: 'Memphis' OverDrive, further boosts the effectiveness of his Brilliant Chaos Skill Set and also decreases the amount of energy required to use the moves. Must follow the OverDrive System. *'Demon Aura: 'His aura can change it's forms to attack it's opponent it's basic form is the look of five tails. The attacks range from this: #'Tail swipe: uses from one to all it's tails to attack his enemies. #'Tendril sting: '''Tranforms the tails to whip like weapons to impale his opponents. #'Demons blast: 'Charges the energy of Memphis and allows him to fire a massive blast of light and dark energy #'Spike smash: 'Tails become sharp and provide a defensive shell which can impale others #'Tail protection: 'Tails can block off multiple projectiles and provide a shell of defensive aura rendering damage to a less extent. #'Demon Trigger: 'The aura engulfs Memphis' body and turns him into a shining demonhog who uses his four tails as the main attack source beware this form. In this state he becomes Ragnorok the Aurahog he loses one tail but it is used to coat him in a strange aura giving him the look of a feral creature. *True Form: once Memphis finally got over his tragic past he becomes able to access this form whenever he deems fit, His movement and strength becomes amplified to a higher degree than that of his Demon trigger. Additionally he gains a very dense aura surronding him serving no other purpose but for defense. He has full control over this form and chooses to limit it's destructive power to a minimum by putting on a holy lock on his arm. It can be removed if he needs access to his full fighting force but with it he is fighting at a minimum of 5% of his strength. *Ragnorok the Soulblade: In his Memphis' true form ragnorok becomes Memphis' blade of light cutting down all of his opponents down with blinding light and speed. This is Ragnorok the Aurahog's true form and what he was intentionally supposed to have been before becoming corrupted by the animalist insticts of Memphis that he was supposed to keep in check. He has a multitude of abilities. #Demon's bane:The most powerful attack. He hones on Memphis' killer insticts and glows a dark yellow aura to let Memphis know he can fire off a slash with a force that can cut the very ground and leave it in two. #Paladin's raze: The sword begins to glow white showing his opponents that Memphis is going to cut them at least 50 times with a single strike if they don't move fast. #Shield and sword: Memphis strikes the ground with the blade to summon a wall of rock and lave to be his shield from an attack. If the wall is still intact from the opponents hit Memphis may smash the rock in a velocity which can send shrapnel at his opponents being an extenstion of his sword. #Light and Dark: Most powerful fusion ability. Memphis combines both of his dark and light energies into the blade to transform his blade into a white and black katana amplifing his attacks more by increasing his speed with the more slicker katana. He can split his katana in two to have seperate light and dark katanas and use thier final attack abilities. #Oblivions abyss: Dark katana final ability. Memphis forces all his dark energy into the katana to perform a honed and more destructive Demon's bane firing off a Dark aura to act as an extension of his cut. #Ragnorok's will: Light Katana final ability. Memphis forces all his light energy into the katana to perform a move which freezes his surronding and shatters after a few seconds it is easily avoided if jumped over but the shrapnel from the shattering ice may cut one badly. #Infinito: Light and Dark Katana final fused attack ability: Memphis uses both blades to cut through the air and make a huge Demon blast in the form of an infinity symbol. Highly devastating and instantly reverts Memphis to his regular form due to it being extremely costing on his energy. *'Power Surpression: '''Since Memphis has become extremely powerful to the eyes of many. Sparring with people had become a chore. Memphis with much training has mastered a technique which can surpress his power so he can fight on equal grounds. Trivia *I was trying to get Memphis to be pure white in my pics and recolors but i found it to be to bland so I decided to make him a bit darker on the shading, making him look silver. He is still pure white though no change has been done to alter that. *Phaze Memphis is still undecided for me if he is a hero or villian counter-part version of Memphis. Update: he is going to be a hero. *Memphis has always hated having a brother but always longed for a family... this was given to him when he found out that he was the older brother to two Hedgehogs, and he has found his love in brothers, sisters ans family renewed and strengthened. *Memphis even though he is an anti-hero he is becoming known for his good deeds and is becoming known as a hero. *Memphis is kind and gentle opposite to his brother Mephiles, but when a battle occurs he takes on a change of attitude to somewhat match Mephiles ruthlessness but it is much more toned down due to him being a thinker in fights but just as ruthless. *Hilariously I based him off Tsukune from rosario + vampire he thinks of himself as a weakling but slowly but surely he gains control over a new power. *Memphis has a high degree mastery of stringed instruments finding and playing notes as soon as he hears a song he likes. *True Form is by no means a super mode in fact all that his opponents are seeing is Memphis true fighting ability and his will to protect his friends and loved ones. *True Form shows that Memphis has acheived a rare mixture of being an Ascended light and dark being after mastering his dark and light corrupted powers. *Since he is my first character on the Fan site he is no doubt my strongest and most evolved character... So if you pick a fight with him or his friends be ready for a long fight. *All the musical instruments that Memphis can play are based on the creator's real musical professions. *Memphis the light is the original creator and finder of the GX Gene and OverDrive and all other OD related subjects all other fan character's not made by Memphis the light have asked permission to obtain the power and use it as well. *His favorite food is ramen and chopped leeks Human Version Gallery ﻿All recolor art credit goes to Amyrose1515 Mobian version Gallery Memphis_new_look_final_product.png Art_trade_for_memph_the_light_by_kyosaeba-d3bf1wz.jpg TS_Memphis.png Memphy.png Category:Light User Category:Hedgehogs Category:Anti Heroes Category:Alternate Dopplegangers Category:Soul Hedgehog Category:Fan made Category:OverDrive User Category:GX Gene Category:Demons Category:Ascended Dark Forms Category:Ascended Light Forms Category:Phazon forms Category:Black blooded Category:Immortal Characters Category:G.U.N Agents Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Fursonas Category:Revived Characters Category:Multisouled Category:Royal Generation Characters